Oil Paintings
by Witch's Heart
Summary: The painting of the Demon Emperor and his Empress still hangs in the hallway.


**Oil Paintings  
Pairing: CC/Lelouch, Nanuelly/Jeremiah friendship  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post R2  
Author Note: Semi inspired by a piece of art I found. Originally Suzaku was going to be in the place of Jeremiah but for some reason I decided to change it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

It was a tradition for every emperor of Britannia and his wife get themselves painted.

She had known that since she was a child when she had come across a painting of her mother and father in the long hallway which she had dub as the hallway of her ancestors considering she has roots to when the first emperor took the throne so long ago.

Her lavender colored eyes silently glanced at the blue haired knight, as loyal as ever to her family including her brother she supposes.

She silently remembers that Jeremiah would often give her oranges in her youth from his plantation and occasionally make Orange Julius's for her and her other siblings.

"Jeremiah did Lelouch and C.C ever get painted," Nanuelly questions slightly causing him to instantly turned her heads toward the young empress, not missing the slight winces at the mention of the Demon Emperor's name.

"They did," he replies, "Shall I take you see the painting?"

She nods, "Please."

Jeremiah nods to himself before moving to wheel the crippled princess down the hallway seeing familiar paintings of the emperors and their empresses.

He silently knows that Lelouch and C.C's painting were towards the end of the hallway considering that is the most recent one.

Her lavender eyes silently took in each of the paintings sometimes seeing slightly familiar people considering she would often spent her childhood looking at the paintings.

The familiar figure of her older brother came into view dressed in white robes of the emperor that she had seen him in during the last few memories that she has of him.

The woman next to him, she could only described as beautiful, with long green locks cascading down her back, dressed in a black dress that seemed to have a similar design as her brother's white emperor robes.

"Hmm C.C. is very beautiful," Nanuelly muses lightly slightly starring at her sister in law and she couldn't help but to recall the hearing the first conversation with her and Lelouch, and the fact that she remembered that she had mentioned something about marriage which Lelouch quickly denied before dragging C.C. out of the room. "What was she like, Jeremiah, I only got to meet her once."

"C.C. well she was slightly complicated woman," Jeremiah says remembering his own memories of the green haired witch. "But she was probably the only person who had stayed by his side from the very beginning."

"I'm glad that Lelouch had someone like her," Nanuelly admits softly and from the bits and pieces she was told. She is sure that her older brother probably either felt alone or on the verge of breaking with all the tough choices that he had to make and staining his hand with the blood of innocents such as their older sister Euphemia. "Were they in love?"

"From the few moments that I observe of them, they seemed to be," he replies, slightly remembering the two of them dancing at some ball during his reign whether if it was because it was a necessary fact that the emperor and his empress dance or not.

He can still remember Lelouch clad surprisingly in black compared to his white emperor robes that he usually wears, while C.C. had been dressed in a long elegant crimson dress with her long emerald locks cascading down her back.

In those few moments they seemed happy or a bit in their old world, although he slightly remembers Lelouch promise to make C.C. smile.

"He had promised to make her smile," Jeremiah utters softly although the young empress caught his words.

"So C.C. had a hard past," she questioned softly.

"I suppose I never really heard much of her past and Lelouch is really the only one who knows about it," he replies before adding, "Although in the time that I spent with her, she rarely showed any emotion. No sadness, no happiness. Just pure indifference, Lelouch probably made her feel that she was human again."

Nanuelly smiles slightly, "So I guess that they both needed each other then."

"Hmm. I guess so," Jeremiah agrees a small smile spreading across his features as he stared at the emperor and empress that he had served a few years ago. "But Lelouch has always loved you more he would change the world for you."

"I know that," Nanuelly says a bright smile spreading across her features, "But the love that Lelouch has for me is a lot different from the love that he shares with C.C."

"Do you wish to stay here a bit longer?" Jeremiah questioned slightly glancing down at the young princess who was still starring the painting.

"No, I can always come again," Nanuelly replies and for some reason she can't shake the feeling that the two of them were still alive as she stared at the oil painting, and she silently hopes that they were living in the peace that he has created.

**-the end**


End file.
